


Niemand wird Alfred vermissen...

by fanetjuh



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the musical Alfreds stated very clearly that no-one will miss him if he would die. Time to explore how Alfred ended up all alone with no-one but the professor. I have a few theories and possibilities and this short story tells one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niemand wird Alfred vermissen...

The cold wind touched his cheeks. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, but Alfred was out of tears. He felt empty and alone. He didn’t even know how he got himself to the train-station. He didn’t know how he forced himself to be alive. 

A few weeks back he heard he passed the first year at the university of Königsberg. He worked hard for it, wanted to proof that his scholarship wasn’t a mistake. He was so proud he made it! Maybe he wasn’t the best student of the class, but he made it. He made the first year and showed everyone that also the son of a farmer could study and succeed.

A week later his whole world collapsed. His happiness disappeared within a blink. The letter he received made everything he lived for useless. For a brief second he wished he never went to college. For a brief second he regretted leaving his small town, regretted ignoring the wish of his father, who wanted him to help in the farm. But he couldn’t change things anymore. All he could do was going home for the last time to say goodbye. 

He knew he should be relieved. If he had never left he would have been home when the fire burned down their entire farm during the night. If he had never left he would have been sleeping, just like his parents, while the fire and the smoke were killing them. He knew he should be relieved. But he wasn’t. His parents were the only people he had. The only people who loved him. The only people he loved. He had no friends, no other family, just his parents. And now they were gone. 

No-one would write him letters anymore. No-one would tell him how proud she was. No-one would hold him when he came home. He had no home anymore. His parents died and there was nothing left from the building he once called his home. He had nothing to live for anymore, nothing to work for anymore, no-one to laugh at, no-one to cry over. 

He took the necklace, that his mother gave him when he left to Königsberg, out of his pocket and looked at the little image. His parents looked happy and his mother had a laughing little baby on her arm with blonde curls. It was all there was left of his parents. The only picture he would ever had, the only visible proof of their existence. The only thing that could remind him of them when his memories would fade into a vague and blurry flickering that once had been stories. 

He sighed and forced himself to shape up. His parents wouldn’t want him to give up. They would want him to be happy, to take the chances he got. He still had his spot at the university and if he would study hard he would find a place in life. Maybe he could try to make some friends or he could work for one of the professors, who were always looking for assistants. And maybe, one day, he would fall in love with a pretty girl. Maybe one day that pretty girl would fall in love with him too. Maybe one day he would be able to get a new family.


End file.
